Glad you missed the last bus?
by Notemaker
Summary: RH fluff bit smutty and will get worse in later chapters. TAKE NOTICE OF THE RATING. Enjoy x
1. Chapter 1

Im not a religious girl but I feel I need to ask for forgivness after writing this.Please say it with me.

Dear Lord,

I am truley sorry for writing/reading this publication.I know it will bring joy and happiness into the world, so please forgive me this sin.

Amen

I dont own any of it or it would have happened!

Enjoy x

* * *

"Havn't you missed the last bus?" Harry asked softly. She looked up from the computer sceen she had been so engrossed in. He was sat on the edge of Zafs desk. He looked like he'd been there for a while. Had she been that interested in her research? Yes she supposed as normally she was immediatly aware of his presence. How long had he been there? Sitting? Watching? It was her turn to watch him now. His eyes were moving over her body now. Making her slightly uncomfortable, yet she enjoyed the attention more than she should. His eyes moved up towards her face, over her long exposed neck, her perfectly formed lips, that he wished were pressed against his. Their eyes met with desparation yet neither of them did anything. They sat for a while there a good few meters apart untill Harry rose to his feet, holding her stare. He stood there waiting for her to make the next move. She stood from her chair gently pushing it back. She walked towards him, never breaking the contact. She felt called to him, more than ever before. Ofcourse she had wanted him for so long but this was different, it felt like a conceious desicion. He was calling for her, his eyes persuading her to come to him. She walked straight up to him stopping just inches from him. He could feel her breath, hot and controlled. How was she so calm his palms were sweaty, his heart was racing yet she was composed. Underneath her steady exterior Ruth was infact going crazy, her stomach was doing somersaults. She had waited so long for this moment, she desparatly wanted it to go well.

Harry was the first to move as he tension became too much to bare. He gently placed one hand on her shoulder then ran it smoothly down her back, alighting every nerve in her body. He reached the small of her back and pulled her towards him. Their lips tounched lightly at first, and she raised her hand to his face, pulling him in. Their eyes met again and both lunged, animal lust taking over. They had been so calm, now neither of them was still. Ruth had wanted him forever, his lips were soft, and his teeth perfect, his tounge exporing her mouth, gently entwining with hers. They kissed but not nearly deep enough. He wanted to be part of her. His back now against the table he swung her round, not losing contact for a second. His arms around her, suppoting her back, he lifted her onto the table so he could hold her closer. They drew away from the kiss, but not far. Fighting for breath, eyes connected, forheads pressed against each others.

His eyes posed a question and hers held the answer. Neither wanted to let go, but Harry swiftly turned, pulling her coat and bag from behind her desk as she made for the doors. She entered the pod and he followed. Planting a kiss on her lips as it closed around them. The doors opened and they walked hand in hand into the street, Harry's car waiting they climbed in and composed them selves. He knew Ruths was closer so gave her address. He turned back to her, the smile that was spread across her face was like none he had seen before, as she turned to him the same smile etched its way on to his.


	2. Chapter 2

The car slowed as they reached her house, and Harry turned back to her. They had spent the ride silent, silently smiling, their fingers barly touching on the back seat. Harry took her hand and said to the driver.

"Thankyou, I'll call if your needed."

He helped her out of the car, they stood on either side of the door for a second, he pulled her round and closed it. The car pulled off leaving them alone in the dimmly lit street. It was some how romantic. They made their way down the garden path still not saying a word. Ruth fumbled in her bag, once they reached the door and Harry thought back to the grid. The passion in her eyes had been fierce back there, he hoped he could reignite it again. With that thought he slipped his arms around her waist and placed a neat kiss on her neck. She had managed to open the door and turned to him pressing her lips against his, taking a step back as she did, teasing him and leading him in with her mouth. They reached the stairs, without breaking their kiss they removed their coats, letting them slip to the floor. She backed up the stairs, finally glad she was so much smaller than him. She was fumbling around his neck, trying desperatly to remove his tie. Their lips locked she stumbled over a step, falling backwards and taking him with her, tie in hand. So graceful she thought, giggling.

"Sorry" She apologised.

"We're acting like teenagers" He spluttered through his laughter "who fumble around on the stairs because they cant wait to get up them!"

"But its fun isn't it?" Ruth said in a way much more serious than he had expected.

"Why I do believe it is Miss Evershed" His voice husky and filled with desire.

That was it he thought and he scooped her up in to his arms. She squealed as he did, this was so out of character for both of them. She felt like a fairytale princess being carried away by her prince, her very own cuddly prince. Love can do funny things, Ruth thought as they reached the landing. She now had his tie off but Harry hesitated not knowing which was the bedroom, he wanted to get it right as what he had planned wouldnt go down well in an airing cupboard.

"Second on the right" She said, realising his predicament.

He took her orders as she laid her head on his shoulder and lightly kissed his neck. The softness of her touch left him in agony, wanting more, but untill he put her down he couldnt get any more. Her lips against his skin was pure pleasure. The room was practically a black hole, only a tiny crack of light coming through the curtains to show him where the bed was. He spotted it, right in the middle of the room, the satin covers sparkling in the light. He laided her softly on the bed and lay down next to her. They stayed next to each other for what seemed like an eternity, Harry finally breaking the stillness. He placed his hand on her chest, finding the bottons of her shirt, he undid them one by one, slowly exposing her skin to his fingers. When he reached the last one he moved it so her whole torso was exposed. Black lace, he noticed as he swirled his fingers up towards her neck over her bra. It was his turn now, she had already removed his tie which lay discarded on the landing floor, his shirt would soon be on the bedroom floor, his trousers to follow. In constrast to how still they had been a minute ago they were moving extremly fast now. Within seconds they were both naked, Ruth lying on the bed and Harry stood at the end.

Ruth enjoyed just looking at him, she had wanted to see this for so long, but her imagination had never managed to conjure up such a powerful image. She guessed that was the difference between fantasy and reality. She had been excited before, in the grid, on the stairs but now she felt so much more. She wanted him now.

"Come here" She demanded he didnt move, how could he just stand there? She realised he was feeling akward, probably realising what, if they went any further , it all meant. She understood but didnt care anymore. Gently she pushed herself off the bed, she walked round to his side. Lightly placing one hand in his she turned him round. They were standing inches from eachother, naked, face to face. Their breathing was insync.

"It's alright. Nothing has to happen. We've waited long enough a little longer wont hurt" She wispered. Silently wishing he would wouldnt agree with what she said.

Her eyes had lowered in disapointment but he pushed her head back up.

"It's not that. I was shocked by how stunning you are. I knew you were beautiful but I'd never been able to imagine just how..." She stopped him with a kiss and with that they fell back on to the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

If anyone finds this too much for this site or is offended by it I will remove it promptly, please put it in a review and i will act accordingly. Thank You.

Right this is where I ask for forgivness once again.

Dear Lord,

Please forgive me for what I am about to make these characters do. Please don't blame them they are my puppets, nothing more.

I realise the errors of my ways but its to much fun just to leave it to the imagination.

Please forgive me

Amen x

**Disclaimer: **Please dont sue me. I will return them in good shape, a little worn out maybe but definatly happier, with big grins on their fces if possible. Thanks x

R&R people!

* * *

His fingers danced up her thigh, teasing, making her shiver in anticipation. 

They were both naked and had been for over an hour now. Lying on top of the covers of his bed they had been taking in the sight of each other. His room was painted an icy blue, she found the colour oddly erotic, when teamed with the dark wood furniture, like total opposites merging, and they created something masterful.

She leaned back as his hands moved down over her stomach, one hand teasing her leg the other over running smoothly over her abdomen, joining its partner. He pushed one leg to the left and the other to the right, leaving her open, spread eagled on his bed. He lifted his hands off her legs; she found it painful that he took his touch away. He got up and went to the end of the bed between her legs, giving himself a full view. She was beautiful, wet and glistening, waiting for him. He slid his fingers back up her leg, lightly brushing over her skin. He came so close to entering her that she moaned as he pulled away teasing her, playing games. She was helpless in a state of semi-consciousness with pleasure. He swept back over her, feeling her wetness he pushed his fingers inside her, her walls consuming his touch, pulling him in. He slid his fingers in and out, in and out, each time moving his tips slightly, he leant down and let his tongue join them, darting over her, heightening her senses. He could here her breathing, shallow and uncontrollable. Still pushing his fingers in and out he could feel his own body reacting, second guessing his next action. She was getting close but didn't want to waste the thrill she knew was coming. Her hand darted to his, stopping his momentum. She pulled his fingers out of her, feeling just how much he did for her. She was still aroused but out of danger. He pulled her towards him, holding her close in his arms. She kissed his lips, feeling them against hers again; they never failed to amaze her. She loved the way he kissed her, so gently but still with enormous passion. She was sat on the edge of the bed now; she stood up pulling him with her, turned them round and pushed him back down then climbed on top of him. Leaning down she gently brushed his mouth with hers before kissing his neck in just the right place. She planted butterfly kisses over him. She spread her legs one both sides of him and guided him inside her. Gently she rocked back and forth, feeling every contour inside her. She could feel him throbbing getting close to her orgasm too. She held eye contact with him right up to the point where she couldn't hold them open any more. She was in a state of ecstasy as the waves of her orgasm hit her. She had felt him go and couldn't hold back any longer. She fell back down on top of him, breathing heavily, eyes still closed. Her head on his chest she could hear his heart beating fast, pumping blood round his body, replacing the oxygen he had been depriving his body of. They lay their, him stroking her hair for a long time. Not wanting to move from each others grasp. They had been in this position many times since that first night when Ruth had missed the bus. For once she had been glad of the extra paper work handed to her. It had been the start of something amazing, something they had both dreamed of but had never thought would materialise. Now it had and she had floated round for the last six months taking everything in her stride because she had someone to come home to, to love her.

* * *

Little did they know but that night was the start of something even more wonderful than they could have imagined. For the forces of nature had begun working away in Ruth's body.

* * *

R&R please! 


	4. Chapter 4

Glad you missed the last bus? Chapter 4

Some years later Ruth was stood in the kitchen of their house. It was spacious, painted a creamy colour with black surfaces and dark wood cupboards. He had chosen this room, and it was so quintessentially him. She was stirring a pasta dish she had quickly whipped up after arriving home 10 minutes earlier. She went to the fridge, which was covered in pictures from holidays and outings, happy smiling pictures. She pulled out some ingredients and made her way back to the stove to make sure the pan wasn't bubbling over. She heard a key fumbling at the door and a flurry of footsteps down the hall.

"Mum, Mum, look at what I won." Her beautiful daughter Alice was holding up a bright red ribbon. Ruth took it in her hand and saw the big gold number on it.

"1st place. Wow. Isn't someone a talented girl?" She pulled her into her and kissed her forehead. Alice was 11 years old and had just started riding lessons on the outskirts of London. Today had been her first competition; she had talked of nothing else since she had entered. Her horse, a school owned Hackney called Magic she had been informed, was her new pride and joy. She spent hours at the stables after school, grooming and tending to its every need.

"Mum, you should have seen Magic; he looked beautiful and did everything I told him."

"Wow. Well done hunny, now go and wash up, you can tell me everything over dinner."

"Bit over excited isn't she!" Harry said as he entered the kitchen, laden with all things equestrian.

"She's got a right to be, 1st place in her 1st competition!" Ruth said happily as she stuck the badge to the fridge next to a photo of Alice riding Magic. Harry kissed her lightly on the lips before dumping everything on the table.

"Ah-ah" Ruth tutted. "Dinners almost ready, put it all away" He sighed and picked up the riding crop, with a cheeky smile he patted it against her bottom before slipping his arms around her. "Now Harry". He groaned but followed her orders.

Over dinner Alice relayed how she had pulled each reign, and patted each foot, ad won the whole competition. Both Ruth and Harry listened intently to their daughter's story, glad of something more normal than their days allowed. Once she had told of her win she moved on to school work she had been set.

"Miss. Darlington asked us to write a story about our lives today."

"Did she? What did you write about?" Harry asked, slightly worried their daughter would write something she shouldn't.

"Oh don't worry daddy I lied all about you, it was quiet fun really, it was like writing a book telling the story of people who don't really exist."

"I wish I still found it at fun" He muttered with a slight chuckle.

"Sammy read my story and said you sounded very interesting, she wanted to know everything about you, I think she's a bit weird really. But she asked me how you met and I didn't know what to say. I just told her you met on the bus."

Both Ruth and Harry emitted a slight giggle at that. "Well, do you want to know the real story?" Harry asked.

"Oh yes, Please tell me." Harry looked over to Ruth and took her hand in his. Lacing his fingers in between hers.

"Well, it all started when your mum came to work for me, she was the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen. She walked in to a meeting I was holding very late as I remember and dropped her files all over the floor. She was very clumsy back then."

"What happened then?"

"She worked for me for quiet a few years…"

"Didn't you fall in love straight away?" Alice asked with a look of slight disappointment on her face.

"Oh yes I fell for her straight away, I just didn't think she felt the same."

"But you did?"

"Yes, you could call it love at first sight, if you believe in that."

"So when did you start going out with each other?"

"It was 4 years after we first met" Harry continued. "Your mum always over worked her self and this one night she worked so late she missed the last bus home. I was still there to so I gave her a lift home; she's never left me alone since." He pulled her hand up to his mouth and kissed it lightly; she leaned over to him and pushed her lips against his staying there for few seconds. They were still as in love now as they had been back then. He could still stop her heart with one small kiss or send shivers up her spine when he said her name. She still light up his day when he saw her, she could make any problem seem like the easiest thing in the world with just one word. He deepened their kiss, pulling her into him.

"Eeeewe Mum, Dad, that's disgusting stop it"

THE END


End file.
